Hunting-
by Fangirls Revenge
Summary: Omegas are claimed in a ceremonial 'hunt' that happens once a year. The goal for any Alpha is to catch an Omega, the goal for any Omega is try to make it out unclaimed. It's Arthur and Feliciano's turn to be hunted. How will it turn out for them? will they fall to a kind Alpha? or be settled with a cruel mate? USUK, Gerita. rated M for a reason.


**I've had to re-post this, sorry for any inconvenience, it was 'the man' who deleted it first.**

**I've seen this idea a few times for other fandoms and I wanted a hetalia one. I'm not sure whom to credit for the prompt so if you know please tell me. This is shameless, really, really shameless, and clichéd... I'm a **_**little**_** sorry… Anyway, enjoy!**

**-Hunting- **

In a Kingdom where Alpha warriors and conquerors rule undisputed, unclaimed Omegas are the most valuable and sort-after prize there is. Competition to claim an Omega had become so fierce over time that the Warrior King created a new tradition; Hunting.

When an Omega would come of age he or she was presented to the kingdom to participate in the 'hunt' as the prize. Any Alpha who wishes to find a mate must find an Omega in the 'hunt', and before any others have a chance to stake their claim. It was designed a sort of race; the Omegas would be given time to run and hide before the Alphas would be released with the intent of catching one. Doing it this way provided entertainment and extinguished any doubt as to who the Omega belonged to.

'Hunting' happens once a year and is treated as a great celebration. All the Omegas who came of age that year were to be presented to run. Sometimes there were only a few Omegas to participate, sometimes there were numerous, but the way things worked never changed. There were never any Omegas who got out without being claimed.

It was pure luck whether or not an Omega got a decent Alpha, some of them could be cruel and abusive, it wasn't unknown for Alphas to be downright horrifying, but they tried not to dwell on thoughts of that nature. At least that's what Arthur tried to do, but unfortunately, he was both a realist and a pessimist, which came as a result of hard living under the iron rule of his brothers. He had a very bleak outlook on the whole ordeal and didn't expect his life to change much. In his mind he was preparing for whomever he may be saddled with for the rest of his life.

He took care of cooking and cleaning for his brothers, as well as a job he holds scrubbing floors at a tavern. It was here that he met an Omega of the same age, Feliciano. His life was more difficult than Arthur's, but he never let it show just how tattered or beat down he was. After his grandfather's death, Feliciano and his twin brother were sent to an orphanage where they were put to work. This is how Feliciano ended up scrubbing floors; to earn money for the orphanage. His brother had been taken by a wealthy Alpha lord as a personal servant for his son, it was a little over a year ago and he hadn't heard from him since. Arthur and Feliciano became close friends due to their lack of any other sort of kindness in their lives.

Though today was different from the normal routine; today Arthur and Feliciano were going to be presented for the crowd to holler at before they were trapped in the 'Hunt'. They stood at the edge of town just before the forest; with all the other Omegas their age, being cat-called by all the Alphas around them.

The two tried their best to ignore what was being said and chose to talk among themselves.

"Maybe we'll attract some nice bakers! Think of the food! Wouldn't that be nice Arthur?" Feliciano chirped happily, never failing to be the cheerful optimist. Arthur admired that about his friend.

"I suppose it would be, having a full stomach _does_ sound tempting." Arthur laughed lightly. "I'm just hoping for an Alpha in his right mind. We certainly can't get any poorer so that's a plus."

There was a total of fifty Omegas to be presented that day, a smaller number than usual, but the numbers varied every year so it wasn't cause for concern. There were Omegas from every social class, all hoping to catch the eye of the strongest Alphas; because that's all that mattered, getting a strong mate to provide for them.

Arthur thought it was stupid to rely on another in such a way, but he had no choice but to stand amongst the more subservient ones. Though Arthur had no qualms about bring an Omega, he would be happier if they were treated better.

Feliciano was the perfect example of an Omega, he was pretty, had a sweet scent and a gentle disposition that made him good for raising young. Arthur hoped with all his heart that Feliciano would find someone good to take care of him the way he deserved to be. Arthur thought himself unlikely to be so lucky, he knew he was contrary and more rebellious than an Omega should be. And what kind of Alpha would put up with that? None. They all wanted the same pretty little thing to warm their beds, this was the sober truth, and Arthur accepted that this was his kinds' lot in life.

Arthur's thoughts were interrupted when the sound of a loud trumpet quieted all the commotion. An official looking Alpha stood on a platform and unrolled a long scroll. He cleared his throat loudly before he began to speak.

"Omegas are to run when the horn is blown again, you will be given ten minutes before the Alphas are sent after you. Alphas are to wait the allotted ten minutes, anyone caught trying to leave earlier then that will be arrested and banned from the hunt for two years. Alphas cannot take an Omega after he or she has already been claimed. Omegas prepare yourselves."

Arthur was as ready as he would ever be, and Feliciano looked ready enough (Part of him being an optimist meant that he was looking forward to getting a nice Alpha), but there was an Omega next to Arthur that was shaking slightly.

He had clear lilac eyes and light blond hair. Arthur didn't recognise him, and judging by his fine clothes he could tell that this Omega was from a well-off family. That didn't stop Arthur from pitying the poor fellow.

Arthur offered him a kind smile and gentle hand on his shoulder, "Hello, my name is Arthur, what's yours?"

The Omega looked a little startled, but soon smiled back, "I'm Matthew, it's nice to meet you Arthur." Matthew sighed as he swept his eyes over the crowd of leering Alphas, "What do you think of this mess? It's hard to think that any Omega would be happy after being forced into mating this way."

"It is quite astounding how barbaric it all is. But that this is just our lot in life. One can only hope for the best, I suppose." Arthur sighed too; he looked over to the horn-blower who looked as though he was about to being the hunt. Arthur offered one more smile to Matthew, "Good luck, I hope it all goes well for you."

Matthew smiled back, "I hope the same for you too."

Arthur took a final breath. Then the horn was blown, and the hunt began.

-With Feliciano-

Feliciano took a moment to register that he had to run. He didn't even realise that the horn had been blown until he saw all the Omegas around him rushing towards the forest in a frantic pace. Before he knew it he was running as fast as his legs could take him. He didn't know what direction he was heading in or where he was going, all he knew was that he had ten minutes to hide. Further and further he ran into the forest before he realised he was all alone with no other Omegas in sight. He worried about Arthur, but knew Arthur was a lot tougher then him so he tried not to dwell on the thought.

He wasn't really afraid when he was waiting for it to start, but he was now. His mind raced with the possibilities; What if he got a mean Alpha? What if he was going to be treated badly for the rest of his life?

Unsure of what to do and now scared out of his mind, Feliciano sought shelter in a small cave. He knew it wouldn't conceal him very well; it was open and his scent was easy to detect due to its particular sweetness. He curled himself into a little ball in the corner of the small cave and waited for the inevitable.

It seemed like a long time, but Feliciano eventually caught the scent of an Alpha closing in on him. He curled in on himself further and whimpered loudly. He didn't even notice the Alpha standing at the entrance of the cave until he heard a deep voice addressing him.

"What's your name?"

The question was simple enough, but Feliciano couldn't seem to find his voice. When he looked up to see who had found him he didn't expect to see a handsome young Alpha with a muscular build and piercing blue eyes.

"I-I'm Feliciano." He finally managed after a long pause.

"Feliciano." The Alpha breathed. There was something in his eyes that even Feliciano could recognise as lust. He had seen it a few times at work when an Alpha would demand a room for him and his Omega. The hunt did something strange to Alphas, they became more animalistic. He had heard it being called 'rut' when an Alpha would become more aggressive and in need to mate.

The Alpha approached him slowly, hoping not frighten him, "My name is Ludwig." He finally said as he knelt to Feliciano's height, "You're going to be my mate from now on. I promise I'll take good care of you." He reached his hand out for Feliciano to take, and the moment their hands touched he felt a flash of fire run though his veins.

He stood and the two began to examine the other closely. This Alpha, Ludwig, he had a scent that was hard to describe. If masculine was an aroma then that was definitely what Ludwig was. They sniffed and nuzzled each other curiously. Ludwig seemed pleased with Feliciano, and began to press small kisses to his neck. When he got a sense for it they became longer and more daring, making both of their scents flare up.

Feliciano gave in without resistance, it seemed the natural thing to do. Ludwig made him feel as though he was going to melt. Maybe being claimed isn't as bad as he had heard?

But Ludwig ceased his actions and his head turned quickly to the entrance of the cave. "Some Alphas are approaching." He growled in a low tone. He turned his head again so he could look into Feliciano's honey coloured eyes. "Stay here and stay hidden. If another Alpha see you he'll want to claim you. And he won't be gentle."

Feliciano didn't know what claiming would entail exactly, but he suddenly hated the idea of being claimed by any other Alpha but Ludwig. Although he had just met him, he could tell that Ludwig was the one for him, he could feel it the moment their hands touched.

He sat down and rested his back against the cold stone of the cave while Ludwig disappeared.

Ludwig didn't know what to think of the hunt. It seemed very juvenile to hunt down and fuck whatever Omega crossed his path, and he knew from what his mother told him that it was a very frightening time for young and naive Omegas. There was no way he was going to go without a mate for another year, so he just resolved to be kind to the one he found.

From the moment that the Alphas were allowed to go he followed a sweet scent that seemed to stand out amongst the rest. It brought him to a cave, and in its back corner he saw a beautiful little creature, curled up and shaking slightly. He approached the Omega as though he were a flighty animal.

When Feliciano looked at him for the first time with those wide doe eyes he knew that this was the one he wanted for his mate.

And now, just before he was going to make the move to claim Feliciano he noticed the scent of some foreign Alphas. He partly cursed himself for not staking his claim quicker, but he _did_ resolve to be kind so there was no way around it.

He had expected that he would end up in a fight, but it was nothing that he couldn't handle.

There were three in total, they must have picked up Feliciano's scent when it flared up. Ludwig squared his shoulders and tried to look as intimidating as possible. "Leave this place." He growled in a loud and commanding tone, "This Omega is mine."

One of them sneered at Ludwig. He wasn't as big as Ludwig but he was clearly older. "You haven't claimed him yet, so he's still free game. I suggest you leave little boy, before my friends break your legs."

Ludwig snarled. He had heard that some Alphas would work in packs, aiming to distract the other Alphas while one of them makes a claim, but he didn't think that anyone would be so cowardly. Any Alpha who can't win on his own wasn't worthy of having a mate at all.

Ludwig took a defensive stance and waited for one of them to make a move.

Two of them launched at Ludwig at the same time; one of them went for his legs, hoping to knock him down and pin him there, the other wrestled with Ludwig's upper body, turning the fight into a grappling match. They landed hard in the dirt, growling and gnashing. It didn't take long for Ludwig to free one of his arms and to land a decent punch to the other Alphas chin, stunning him enough to get him off of Ludwig.

Before he could get rid of the other he heard Feliciano call out him name. The fearfulness in the Omega's tone filled Ludwig's body with adrenaline. In one punch he knocked out the one who had his legs and bolted into the cave.

The other Alpha had Feliciano on his stomach and his hand up his shirt. Feliciano's eyes were filled with tears. Ludwig dashed forward and pulled the Alpha off Feliciano by the collar. He pinned the Alpha down and repeatedly punched him in the face until he was bloody and bruised. He only stopped because Feliciano placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I think that's e-enough, I'm f-fine."

Ludwig sneered at his defeated enemy before he stood again, his eyes darkened by his victory and his need for a mate increased.

Feliciano was scared, but he knew that there was a good Alpha behind all the lust.

Ludwig grunted in agreement and left the Alpha where he was, unconscious on the hard stone floor.

Ludwig turned to Feliciano with a sigh, he was grateful that he wasn't harmed by the other Alpha. Feliciano smiled at him with a beautiful gleam of affection in his eyes. If Ludwig weren't so high on his own Alpha pheromones he might have blushed.

Feliciano knew what was going to happen next, he was childlike but not stupid, so he urged Ludwig to sit down and then crawled into his lap. Ludwig gave a grunt of approval at the action.

Choosing not to waste any more time, Ludwig rid Feliciano of his pants and then unlaced his own enough to free his hardened manhood. He kept Feliciano on his lap as he pushed himself in, while at the same time biting hard into the soft skin between Feliciano's neck and shoulder.

The strange mix of pain and pleasure caused Feliciano to cry out and for this eye to tear up, but he by no means wanted it to stop. Ludwig's thrusts were strong but steady as he mated with his Omega for the first time.

He didn't know much about the Omega, but his instincts were telling him that this was the right mate for him, and he always followed his instincts when his mind couldn't guide him. Feliciano's body was so warm and soft, and _ever so inviting. _He loved the way Feliciano would meet his movements and the way he moaned and cried-out, not caring about if people heard.

They stared deeply into each other's eyes as they came together. Panting and sated.

As soon as he could breathe, Feliciano asked a question he'd been dying to ask since they met, "Are you a baker by any chance?"

Ludwig raised an eyebrow at the strange question. They had just mated for the first time, he was still buried in his mate, and yet the Omega was asking about his occupation?

"I'm a commander in His Majesty's royal guard… Are you disappointed that I'm not a baker?"

Feliciano shook his head and giggled, "No, I was just hoping for lots of food. I only get one meal a day, and I figured that if I married a baker I could have all the bread I want!"

Ludwig felt sad that he only ate once a day, but couldn't help but laugh, "If you did end up with a baker, I don't think he'd want you to eat all his stock."

-With Arthur-

Arthur had dashed out the moment the horn had blown; his vison was purely myopic, tunnelling and completely focused. All he could see was what was directly in front of him, he ran hard, his feet pounding hard on the ground. He knew that the chance of getting out without being claimed were near impossible, but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to try.

Omegas scattered around him, some hid stupidly behind trees, other's behind large rocks. Arthur kept going until there were less other around him and hid between a large rock and a bush. He crouched low, hugging his knees to his chest. All he could do was wait.

Before he knew it he could hear the sounds of growls and snarls of the fighting Alphas, sometimes he could hear moans and other sounds of lust echoing past the tress. Arthur thought he had gone unnoticed until he felt a hand grasping his wrist and pulling him from his hiding place. He was bulky and had a receding hairline. Arthur could tell that this wasn't the first time the man had been in a hunt. He must have been one of those ones who were never successful.

The Alpha locked him into a tight embrace and roamed one of his hands over Arthur's ass. "You're a pretty one! Mmm~ I'm going to enjoy fucking you."

Arthur struggled against the Alphas grip but it all seemed pointless, his hold on Arthur was too strong. "L-Let go of me!"

"Now, now honey, is that any way to talk to your Alpha? Don't worry, I'll have you broken in before too long." The Alpha tried to kiss Arthur's neck but he resisted, he tried to shove him off with the limited space he had for arm movement. Arthur closed his eyes and waited for something bad to happen, but nothing did. He suddenly felt the body of the Alpha being pulled away.

"You shouldn't bother the pretty Omega, old man. He's way too good for you."

Arthur looked in disbelief at a sunny blond Alpha holding the older one in a headlock. He laughed triumphantly at the older Alphas attempt to struggle out of his hold, unknowingly tightening the grip as he did so.

All Arthur could do was stare with wide-eyes. The Alpha smiled at him, "My name is Alfred, what's yours?"

Arthur was dumbstruck, one minute he was being molested by some old guy and now he was being chatted up by a young and dashing fellow named Alfred.

"I'm Arthur," He managed to choke out, "That Alpha is turning blue."

Alfred smirked, "Yeah, he'll pass out soon enough. You didn't seem to be enjoying what he was doing to you. I don't blame you, he's old enough to be your father."

The Alpha gasped and went limp, just as Alfred said he would; he passed out. Alfred dropped his unconscious body to the ground with a loud thump. "He sure held out long!" Alfred laughed, shortly before he looked over to Arthur who was still frozen on the spot. Alfred's expression changed to a softer one, "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine." Arthur replied awkwardly, "Are you… going to claim me?"

This whole mess had made Arthur's Omega instincts kick in. He couldn't help it when he just witnessed an Alpha defeat another Alpha. He hoped that this strange Alpha didn't know how turned on he was becoming.

Alfred smiled and approached Arthur slowly, he cupped Arthur's jaw and nuzzled the crook of his neck affectionately. "Not if you don't want me to."

Arthur felt like he was melting. Alfred had an amazing scent, and Arthur always had a thing for broad shoulders and warm muscles.

"Well, is got to happen eventually, and, um, you seem nice and all. You helped me with that horrid fellow, so I wouldn't be opposed-"

Arthur's frantic and adorable rationalising was cut-off by Alfred kissing him hard on the lips. Arthur realised how much lust Alfred was holding at that moment. He nearly fell apart from the sheer power the Alpha had.

When Alfred stopped, Arthur flushed with embarrassment, "Do you do that to every Omega you just meet! I mean really!" Arthur scolded.

"Aww come on! I know you liked it! And that's kinda the point of all this." Alfred laughed.

"Perhaps I did like it, but I don't even know you." Arthur huffed, "This whole thing is a big mess… but I suppose you're alright." Arthur was blushing slightly, and Alfred couldn't help himself when he kissed the Omega again.

"I like you Arthur, you're fiery and interesting. I think we're gonna be real happy together." Alfred said as soon as he pulled back from the kiss. He pecked Arthur on the cheek sweetly and unclipped the fine fur cloak he was wearing. It was expensive looking, but Alfred uncaringly laid it on the bark and dirt covered ground.

He eyed Arthur like he was going to devour him, and it made the Omega shudder. "Are you sure you want to be claimed? This is your last chance. Or else I won't ever let you go." Alfred spoke in a deep drawl as he asked for a final confirmation.

Arthur didn't reply, he simply sat down on the plush fur cloak and looked up at Alfred. Something told him that there was no one better than Alfred. He told himself he was being logical; here was an Alpha who didn't just grab him and do whatever he wanted, here was an Alpha who actually asked permission and seemed sweet on top of all that.

Alfred's grin grew into a smirk when he saw Arthur meekly sit himself on his fur cloak. It was his first ever hunt and he didn't expect to find anyone that he would actually want. His initial plan was to find his brother and protect him, but on his way he saw a beautiful emerald-eyed blond being cornered by an Alpha twice his age and he couldn't help himself. He was initially torn between carrying out his plan and investigating further, but his mind was made up when he heard the Omega protest so fervently against the other Alpha.

He put the other Alpha in a headlock and got a good look at the Omega he had saved, and he was glad he did. His father had told him to get a mate, and he refused, but somehow being tied down didn't seem so bad if could have such rare beauty with a sharp mind.

Alfred smirked dangerously and knelt on the coat. He didn't waste any time in covering Arthur's body with his own. He couldn't help but marvel at the marvellous shade of sandy blonde in Arthur's hair, or in the clear beauty in his green eyes.

"Damn, our children will be beautiful."

Arthur was taken aback by the statement, but soon he found himself laughing freely. Somehow, the intensity of his situation didn't seem so bad.

"My word!" Arthur exclaimed breathlessly, "I heard Alphas were supposed to be aggressive monsters during the hunt, but you are indeed a pleasant surprise."

Alfred chuckled lightly, "We're not all bad. At least I'm not. But…" Alfred trailed off as he leant down to nuzzle Arthur's neck, "I meant what I said. I just want to put a whole litter in you."

Arthur blushed. He had no doubt in his mind that this Alpha was kind-hearted, but judging by the significant hardness pressing insistently into his leg he was no less virile and persistent. There wasn't any further talking after Alfred began the task of covering every inch of Arthur with his scent. Alfred's body was hot to the touch and hard with well-defined muscles. Arthur submitted easily and without apprehension when Alfred's hands travelled up his thin tunic and over his body.

"After I claim you you'll be mine forever. You'll take my name. You will bare my children." Arthur had heard what Alphas say to Omegas when they got possessive, but this was the first time he was the subject of it first-hand. And he loved it, he wanted it all, everything Alfred was promising him, he wanted Alfred's loving touch every day. He couldn't possibly live without it now he knew what he'd be missing.

Arthur whimpered loudly when Alfred began to pull his pants down, he thought himself pathetic, but it seemed to only make Alfred want him more. With a desperate groan Alfred flipped Arthur onto his stomach, his hands only leaving for the time it took for him to unlace the front of his own pants.

Alfred kissed Arthur's neck softly, his breath was hot against Arthur's skin as he spoke, "Ready beautiful?"

Arthur whimpered slightly and nodded his head. It was all Alfred needed before he pushed himself in with a pleasure groan.

Arthur moaned from the unexpected spark of pleasure that shot through his body. He was expecting something painful, or at least uncomfortable, but no, it was pure bliss from the first moment. Arthur's body was amazing at accommodating Alfred so easily without any real preparation.

Arthur gasped, going wide eyed as Alfred moved at a hard pace. The Alfa didn't seem to be able to stop himself, not that Arthur wanted him too. They were lost in their desire.

"Arthur~ I knew you'd be perfect for me. I've never going to let you go." Alfred was purring as he slowed his movements, making them longer and drawing out every feeling. Arthur was mess of moans and desperate.

Alfred built his pace back up again to one that was almost punishing, but they were both loving it so much that they weren't even thinking about what discomfort will come after.

Alfred felt his end nearing, so he leant down and bit hard into Arthur's shoulder, leaving teeth marks in his skin that would never heal. This was his claiming mark. Arthur was all Alfred's from that moment onwards.

Arthur finished with extraordinary bliss, crying out loudly. Alfred finally gave in to the surmounting pleasure and followed, coming with a deep moan.

When his hips still from exhaustion both were panting, desperate to get some air in their lungs. After they finally brought some coherency back to their thought's Alfred pulled out. He couldn't help but smirk at the sated mess that he made his mate into. Without a word Alfred sat up and pulled Arthur into his arms.

"Why did you bite me?" Arthur groaned and flinched as he ran his hand over fresh mark.

Alfred pressed a kiss to Arthur's forehead affectionately, "That was my claim bite sugar. No other Alpha will dare go near you now that they'll know you're mine."

Arthur mumbled something unintelligible and blushed a little. Here he was, pants-less and sitting in the lap of his new mate after having sex in the middle of a forest. Alfred busied himself by kissing Arthur's neck affectionately, nuzzling occasionally.

"Alfred." Arthur finally interrupted with a huff.

"Yeah muffin?" Alfred replied with a wide grin.

"First of all, I'm not a pastry. Second, I don't know anything about you. At least tell me _something_."

Alfred scratched his chin thoughtfully for a moment. "Well," He began, "My father is the King, and I have a twin Omega brother named Matthew… Wait! OH NO MATTY! I FORGOT TO FIND HIM! I bet that damn Francis found him, he's always been after my brother. I think I'm gonna punch him in the nose."

Arthur wasn't listening to Alfred's babble. He froze when he head 'My father is the King.'

"Wait, Alfred. You're the Prince and you didn't EVEN THINK TO TELL ME! DON'T YOU THINK THAT'S IMPORTANT INFORMATION?!" Arthur's yelling pulled Alfred out of his thoughts instantly.

"Don't you wanna be my Queen Arthur? I reckon you'd look really cute with a crown." Alfred pouted his lips like a sad child, making Arthur reel himself back a bit.

"I-I didn't say that… I just-"Arthur sighed, "I wasn't expecting it. Of course I want to be… your, um, Queen." Arthur was blushing so adorably that Alfred had to kiss him again.

"My folks are going to love you! Oh! Look at the sun, it's almost the afternoon. We should head back."

Alfred stood with Arthur in his arms, holding him as he would a bride. Arthur yelped in surprise. "Put me down Alfred! It's most undignified, and I can walk on my own!"

"Aww Arthur, this is the tradition. I'm supposed to carry you out afterwards. Besides, walking might be uncomfortable after mating like that."

Arthur huffed, but he agreed. He did feel a bit tender.

Alfred carried him out to the little town square where the race had stared. There were crowds gathered. Some of them were family looking to see where they're children ended up, others were newly mated pairs. That's where Alfred saw his brother in the arms of a tall Alpha with shoulder-length blond hair.

"Francis! I knew it would be you!" Alfred grumbled as he walked him and Arthur over to them.

"Alfred, I was wondering if you were ever going to make it. Or should I say _brother in law_." Francis chuckled lightly and Alfred growled, "Mathieu~ I told you he'd be happy to see us together."

"Oh Francis~" Matthew giggled, "Don't tease. I'm glad to see you again Arthur. It looks like we're family now."

Arthur returned the smile that Matthew gave, "It appears so. I'm glad to see you are well."

"AAARRRTTTHUUUURRRR!" The unmistakable sound of Feliciano's voice called out to him, and Arthur saw his friends in the arms of a large and scary looking blond. Arthur might have been worried for his friend if it weren't for the wide smile plastered on Feliciano's face.

"Arthur I met an Alpha! His name is Ludwig! He's so nice, and he broke a guy's nose for me!" Ludwig flushed with embarrassment, making Alfred and Arthur laugh.

"That's great Feli. It's seemed to work out for both of us." Arthur blushed after he realised what he said.

"Don't be embarrassed my little sweet potato~" Alfred cooed, "I think everything turned out well too. By the way Lud, nice work." Alfred winked, causing the lager bond to grumble.

"So, um, what happens now?" Arthur asked in an uncharacteristically meek fashion.

"Well," Alfred began, "First we eat, then we get some new clothes, then I introduce you to my parents. They're gonna want to meet the next Queen."

Alfred pressed one more kiss to Arthur's soft lips then smiled. The Hunt was successful.

**I dunno what prompted me to write this but I just wanted to write a One Shot. Tell me what you think with a review! **_**I love reviews**_**~ Thanks for reading!**


End file.
